Hateful Loving
by Hateful Loving
Summary: Sequel to Secrets to be Told Sooner or Later. Everyone said they were ready for what's to come next but are you still sure? Are you ready for the tears, smiles, fights, and jealousy that will happen? If you think you are, why arent you reading already.R
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. IM BACKKKKK!! So here is the very first chapter of Hateful Loving which is also known as the sequel to Secrets to be told Sooner or Later. I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter ever and please please please read the bottom AN because it's unbelievably important. Thanks and ENJOY!! :D**

A whole summer has passed and my life has been unreal. I feel like any moment I will wake up and everything I have ever known will disappear. I never want to wake up; never will I ever want to.

As I looked over to my left I saw Edward lying beside me. He looked like a god, lying there in bed with the sheets tangled around his body. I always thought he was a playa and that he was never meant for me but he proved me wrong. He showed me that he could change if I gave him the chance and I'm glad I did. We've now been together for longer than I can count but its perfect that way.

As I got up from my bed, I walked over to my window and looked out to the sunshine. I was living back in my old house, in my old room with Edward. Okay let me rewind a little to explain everything.

Near the middle of the summer, my mother Renee moved out and I moved in. Not only me but Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and of course Edward. Were all living under the same roof and it's been unbelievable. I love it here with them. Anyways back to the subject. You may be asking yourself why are we here in my old house in ARIZONA?! Well we all got accepted into the university down here. Yes everyone last single person, including Emmett. I'm just joking around about Emmett, no but we all really did get accepted. This is amazing because we all thought we would have to be separated, thank god we weren't. I don't know what would happen to me if I had to loose any one of them. I left Edward in our room and headed down to the kitchen where I started to make breakfast for everyone. As the minutes went by each person was slowly descending down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Morning Alice, Rose."

"Morning Bella." They mumble in unison.

"I still can't believe were all living together. Can you?"

"No, I love it though. I never have to drive or walk to see any one of them now." Rose agreed while biting into some bacon.

"I know it's so much better. Oh we start University tomorrow. Are you guys ready for it?"

"I'm so excited for it Alice. It's a new step in life towards something bigger." Alice and I nodded in agreement to Rose. For the rest of the time we stayed silent and ate our breakfast. I left the rest on the counter for the guys and we cleaned up our plates. After we finished cleaning we headed up to the dance studio in the house and closed the door. Rose went to the stereo and started blasting some Disturbia by Rihanna. As soon as the first words came on I broke out into dance, laughing along with the girls. They cat called and whistled as I danced and I laughed every moment enjoying what I was doing. Alice and Rose then started dancing with me and we were all having fun until we heard guy voices cat calling and whistling at us this time. We immediately stopped and turned towards the noises. There stood Jasper, Emmett and my favourite Edward.

"Why did you girl's stop dancing?" Emmett whined and everyone laughed which only made him pout even more. Rose went to switch the song and then pulled Emmett with her to dance. Those two started dancing and then Alice and Jasper started to dance too. I looked over to Edward and smiled. I started swaying my hips side to side and lifted my hand to motion him over. His smile grew bigger as he walked over to me. He placed his hands on my moving hips and brought me closer to him.

"Morning beautiful." I smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Come on lets dance." He smiled and I laughed.

The rest of the morning we spent dancing or fooling around in the studio. Of course Emmett being Emmett started to do all those old dance styles and we all got a good laugh out of that. But the rest of the night was spent out in the city, partying it up one last time before we would have to start studying for school. The night was perfect with my best friends, family and love of my life. Well it was perfect until……

**A.N. OHHHH who showed up?? Well I guess you guys will have to review if you want the next chapter. I hope this chapter was at least okay for the first chapter. Tell me if you think I'm a little rusty with their personalities please. Let me know what you think in a review please and thank you! :D**

**HaTeFuL LoViNg /3**

**P.S.**

**This will NOT be happening in this story but I would like your opinions about this because I need it for something else.**

**What is the worst a guy could do to a girl in which the guy loves? But it will cause the girl to be unbelievably upset. And please do not mention cheating because I know that's common but what else could a guy do? Please tell me what you know. AND REMEMBER THIS ISNT GOING TO HAPPEN IN THIS STORY SO GIVE ME THE TRUTH! Thanks! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

There stood Dante, Angel in all their glory. Please what glory did they stand in? But they were there standing near each other talking and laughing like old friends. I stood frozen beside the bar, eyes wide, and my jaw slightly open from surprise. But really should I be when I'm in Arizona where they lived? They wouldn't be going to the same univer-

"Bella Swan?!" Oh no, please please tell me there is some other girl here named Bella Swan or at least it wasn't actually the high pitched voice I was hearing. But with my luck, it really was Angel calling out to me and only me. Not some other girl named the same as me. She strode over to me and smiled. I mean she literally smiled, not her nasty little smirk or smug look but a genuine smile.

"Bella! What are you doing down here in Arizona?" She yelled all happy and perky.

"I'm going to university here." I replied in a cold, distant voice.

"Really? I am too. That's so cool that were going to the same university now." I looked at her shocked and she laughed.

"Angel seriously why are you talking to me? We hate each other."

"Oh Bella I thought we could put all that nasty high school cattiness behind us. I promised myself that if I ever saw you again I wouldn't care about anything that happened between us in high school. Don't you think that's the right thing to do?" She looked at me innocently.

"I…guess it would be."

"Exactly!" She exclaimed in her high pitched voice and started giggling.

"Right. So I guess ill see you around campus."  
"Wait don't you want talk to Dante?"

"Sorry Angel I don't know who this Dante is."

"Bella you dated him remember?"

"No sorry." My voice was cold and sharp, and she knew the conversation was over.

"Come on Edward, I want to get something to drink." I nodded to Angel and pulled Edward over to the bar. We got some drinks and I was thankful Edward didn't say anything about what happened.

"Bella you wanna dance?" I smiled up and him and nodded my head. We both went out to the dance floor and danced together for the rest of the night.

The next morning I woke up and got ready to head out to the campus. As I walked into the closet I stopped in awe. Did I forget to tell you that Alice paid for people to change the closets and bathrooms so they were like the ones back at her house but only bigger and better. Yah she got a little overboard with everything. I picked out a cute summer dress with some heals and went to shower quickly. Once I was fully ready I wrote a note for Edward and left it on my pillow. I gave him a quick kiss on the forehead and left the room. I headed outside and stood just for a moment to let my skin absorb the sun. It felt so good to be back in the sunlight instead of the rainy Forks.

I arrived at campus quickly and went to the main office to go get my timetable and everything I would need for the school. As I waited in line, I thought back to all those months ago when I was back here visiting my mother and "ruining" Angel's life. Which I happened to do, by dancing really wrong with her boyfriend that she loved. It was the exact same thing she did to me just I wasn't kissing him. I shook those thoughts from my head and looked around the room at all the people in line. I got a few guys looking my way but I ignored them and moved up a bit in line. This year at school should be fine, it's not like something bad could happen again right? Nah nothing can happen to that would overly upset me. I shouldn't even doubt myself. I have the best friends and boyfriend anyone could ask for so why am I doubting it all. No I do not doubt it just over thinking stuff and being paranoid. Nothings going wrong in my life and nothing will, it's perfect and will stay that way. I finally reached the front of the line and gave the information asked for and bought all the books I would need for my classes.

That was finally done; I left the books in my car and went to walk around campus. It was really pretty here, I would love to live here but I would rather my house than a tiny little dorm room. I found a quiet beautiful little quad and took a seat by the fountain. The water gushed up and out of the fountain only to fall back into the bottom. There was a slight breeze but it was nice, not chilly or anything. I looked around me and noticed only a few people walking by here and there. That's when I saw it. Standing right before me. And he wasn't alone he was with some girl! What…what does he t-t-think he's doing there with her?

Calm down Bella it's probably just an old friend he's catching up with, nothing to worry about. I took one more glance that way but saw that they were gone. I got up, shaking the feeling away and started my way towards my car. I got in and quickly went home to find an empty house. As I walked to my room I saw a note from Edward on the bedroom door.

_Bella,_

_I went out to get my things for school. I will be home as soon as possible. Love you forever._

_Edward XOXOXO_

I took the note down and placed it on a table inside the room. I took my shoes off and put them into the closet and then made my way down into my study to put all my school things. I changed the room around by putting all the stuff from the main study in here and all the stuff in my old room to the main one. No one was allowed in here except me but they were allowed in the other one at any time. I placed my books away on shelves and placed my timetable up on the board I had on one of the walls. I sat in the chair by the desk and turned my computer on. I signed into my IM and saw Zane along with Adam on. I opened a convo with each of them and we began talking about how we were and what was going on in our lives. Easy conversation, nothing to big. I finally said goodbye to them after an hour of talking and signed off while turning my computer off. I went into my draw and started looking for one of my files. Hmm…I guess I left it in the other desk. I went to the main study room and went searching through the desk drawers trying to find it. But instead I found something else. It was a scrap of paper with a number on it and a girl's lipstick print of her lips. I was shocked to say the least but what does this mean? Whose is it? Maybe it's just from before we moved in or something. I took it with me anyways and left the room back to my study. I placed it inside one of my drawers and quickly locked all the drawers and the room. I went into the living room and began watching some random show not really ever seeing the screen. I was to busy thinking about the phone number I found, I practically fell off the couch when the front door slammed.

"BELLLAAA!!"

"I'm in here Alice." She came running in the room giggling and I couldn't help but laugh myself too.

"Where have you been all my life, Bella? I haven't seen you all day?"

"I went to the school earlier today and I just was talking to Adam and Zane for awhile. What about you?"

"I was out celebrating my anniversary with Jasper!" She said all happy and dreamily.  
"He made the best date ever. But I don't want to let you know just yet or else it will ruin it and make it…"

"Make it what?"

"I don't actually know. I just don't feel like telling you." She grinned so big, I laughed at how she looked. Her face was glowing cause she was so happy. I smiled knowing Alice was so happy with Jasper and that they were just meant to be together.

"That's okay Alice. I would be saying the same if I was you." She laughed and I grinned at her.

"Where's Edward, Bella?" She looked confused and I sighed.

"He left me a note saying he went out to the campus to get ready for school."

"Oh, well then you me shall go to the salon and get our nails done. Just let me go freshen up a bit." I laughed and her and nodded.

"Ill go call Rose too." She nodded and ran up the stairs. I quickly dialled Rose's number and she answered quickly.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rose. What are you doing?"

"Nothing just about to leave this stupid campus. What about you?"

"Well Alice and I are heading to the salon to get our nails done. You in?"

"Oh my gosh! YES! I so need something relaxing and nice right now or else my brain will crash." I laughed at her and she made a small "Hmph" noise which only made me laugh even more.

"Okay so ill meet you guys there in 10."

"Okay sounds great. Bye!" I hung up and told Alice what was happening. She came back downstairs and we left to get our nails done.

As I drove to the salon, I thought about that girl I saw earlier today with him and the phone number I found in the drawer…but could it mean anything?...

**A.N. So sorry for the long wait but here is the second chapter. I know it may not be good and you may be confused as to whom "he" is but you soon find out which person Bella is seeing. And also about the number she found. Anyways please review once again. I was hoping I would get more than 11 reviews for the first chapter but I didn't but oh well. Anyways ill try to update once again and please let me know what you think.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed…**

**dnt-care-anymore**

**His.Butter.Scotch.Gold.Eyes...**

**LovePeaceHappiness**

**Aglblsm**

**Skepo**

**Zoella De Vil**

**Kathythekiwi**

**Lola**

**JennCullen87**

**dancing Jordan**

**barbiedoll123**

**Sorry if I spelt your name wrong at all. Anyways thanks to you all and I hope you review once again.**

**HaTeFuL LoViNg /3**


	3. Chapter 3

**IMPORTANT AN AT BOTTOM READ ALL!**

As my car pulled into the campus parking lot, my mind just couldn't help but stray off to what I saw just the other day. But he wouldn't dare....would he? No you're just being crazy Bella, there's no way he would do so. You're in love with each other he couldn't, wouldn't do that to you. Arghhhh, god I need to just let this go. It was probably just some friend of his he hasn't seen in a long time. Before I noticed, my hand was hitting the sitting wheel. I need to dance soon or something I am way too angry and frustrated. I sighed, running my hand through my hair as I climbed out of my car. I began walking towards my first class and was just entering the door when I saw Dante sitting near the front row surrounded by guys from...high school. Oh no! These were the ones to tease me all the time. As I began walking into class considering I had to walk by them, I let my hair fall into my face and my eyes dropped to the floor. WAIT! Hold up! What in the world am I doing?!? I'm not the same Bella I was when I went to school with them. I lifted my head up high, my eyes straight ahead and I walked with confidence. As I came closer and closer to where Dante was I heard the guys stop talking and I saw them stare at me. But instead of stopping I just kept walking by and making my way for a desk further back.

"Bella?" Shit!

"Dude Bella...as in Bella Swan? There's no way that's her. She's hot, Bella was okay but not like this chick." I heard one guy whisper to Dante but I didn't hear anything from Dante and I did not take offense. I stopped walking but stayed with my back to him for a few moments. As the seconds ticked by I slowly turned around to face the group. I narrowed my eyes and crossed my arms in frustration.

"What do you want?"

"Can we just talk....please?"

"No." That one word was sharp, ice cold and it made him flinch. I turned on that queue and left to take a seat. Class began and thankfully not one of those guys bugged me the whole time.

When class ended, I headed out and made my ways towards my car. Wait...no I'm going crazy really. There's no harm in checking...there is harm when I'm doubting... My feet automatically began moving towards the quad where I sat just the other day. I began to walk my normal stride but as I neared the actual place my pace began to break. What am I even doing? Doubting him like this, I shouldn't even be doubting him. But of course, my body wanted me to doubt, didn't it? Or was it real my subconscious doubting? Oh god, I'm talking to myself inside my head now! As I continued walking towards the quad, the fountain came in view. I could hear two voices float over to the side I was on but I couldn't see anyone there. But I for sure knew it was a guy and a girl. I took a seat on the fountain's ledge, knowing they couldn't see me from where they were.

"No way, I could ne-"wait that's voice it sounds so...familiar. But who? Who is it?

"You could, you really could you know." Now that is a voice I have never heard. It's a girl's voice no doubt but it doesn't click anything in my memory.

"Really I don't know if I could L."

"Yes you can, she's nothing."

"L, Bella means a lot to me. There's a lot to consider here."

"Bella means nothing. It's only you and me now." Before I could stop myself, I heard the sharp intake of breath which turned into a GASP!! SHIT!

"Shh... did you hear that??" Oh god, I got to get out of here. I quickly ran from the spot and didn't stop running until I reached my car and when I did get my car started I didn't stop speeding. I passed each street not even noticing where I was going. Only did I slightly notice when I passed my street, I slammed on the brakes and speeded into my driveway after turning onto the street. I hopped out of my car leaving it running. I raced into the house, ran past the living room where a questioning Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper sat.

"Bella?"

"What's going on?" I didn't stop to explain I just kept running until I reached my study. I unlocked the doors with shaky hands and unlocked the drawer with the slip of paper in it. I grabbed the small paper and stuffed it into my pocket before leaving the room and locking it behind me. I raced back down the stairs but this time Emmett was blocking the front door.

"Bella tell us what's going on." Rose spoke softly almost as if I was going to crack. Which I might if they don't let me get out of here right now.

"Emmett just move. You will all know in just a few hours." He didn't budge and they all just looked at me as if to say 'no now'. "You just have to trust me and let me go. Please." My voice cracked on the last word and I knew they caught it. Shit, that was a really bad mistake. I saw Emmett slowly move away and I knew by looking in his eyes that he saw the pain I was in, but he knew I had to go.

"Just don't leave us again this time. Don't go."

"I promise I won't be going Emmett, not this time. I promise I will be back later tonight no matter what." I moved towards the door and stopped before running out. "Promise." I whispered before breaking into a run and jumping into my car. I sped away from my street and drove till I got onto the highway. I drove and drove until I saw the exit I needed. I got off and began my way to the area.

It may have taken me half an hour to get to the right spot but I knew this is where I needed to be. I parked my car and climbed out to sit on the hood. The sun was already slowly setting since the nights were arriving quicker even though it was only 5:30ish. The area overlooked a steep cliff with gorgeous forest scenery surrounding me. I always came here back when I lived here; it just always calmed me down when I was overly upset. It was doing its trick right now and that's exactly what I needed for what I was doing next.

I pulled my cell out with the number and began dialling the number into my phone. My thumb froze over the send button but I pushed the button knowing I had to do this. The ringing was loud, hollow sounding to me but not until I heard the answer and a happy Hello. The words stuck in my throat and it felt as if I was going to chock.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" It was the same voice. The exact same one as I heard earlier, there was no doubt about it. My hand began shaking slightly and I felt the tears slowly fall from my eyes.

"Baby whose calling you?" I heard the voice in the background but close enough to be picked up by the phone which means he must have been fricken pretty close to her.

"I don't know there's no answer. You know this number." I heard her list of my number to him and the sharp intake of his breath.

"Oh shit. Fuck no. Pass me the phone." Shit I got to hang up right now.

"Bella...Bella I know your there." My lip began to tremble and I knew what I first thought was right. Deep down I knew I was right this whole time but I couldn't see it because of my stupidity. I didn't want to see it so I didn't but I knew deep down. I snapped my phone shut and just sat there gripping it in my hand as I looked out to the sunset. The tears slowly and silently falling from my eyes.

I must have just sat there for 15 minutes-tops- crying silently so my own cries couldn't break the silence of the forest. I angrily wiped the tears away and breathed in deeply. That all I'm going to cry now. I will not be broken by another guy yet again. Not again will I let a guy hurt me like all the others. Not this time.

**Okay so I am soo sooo sooo SORRY! Like I really am I know it's been months but I can explain. I haven't really had any emotion to write this anymore but something happened that really upset and pissed me off so that's why I was able to write this. I know many can guess who the "he" now is considering I dropped many hints. But you shall notice that I never did formally refer to who this he really is. **

**Okay so it may be short but I will have a new copy up really soon cause I am going to start writing it now. I also have an exam Monday and then I got like 8 days off so I will be trying to write more and more for this. I'll do my best for it and again I'm really sorry.**

**Also **kathythekiwi** asked me awhile ago what grade I was in cause and you claimed my writing was amazing. Well I'm only in grade 9, I'm still pretty young lol ******** I'm glad you like my writing though.**

**But please review cause that will motivate me to write hopefully much quicker. And thanks to those who did all those months ago.**

**HaTeFuL LoViNg/3**


	4. Chapter 4

As I climbed back into my car, I shut my phone off and slipped it under the driver's seat. It couldn't be anywhere someone would find it if I need this plan to work. I stashed it in the far back area and began making my way back towards the house.

As I pulled into the driveway, his car was waiting in the driveway and he himself was waiting on the porch. I pulled in and quickly shut my car off. Okay Bella, you can do this. Just act like everything normal, that it's all good. I climbed out of my car and threw a smile Edwards's way.

"Hey Edward. How was school today?" I smiled and grabbed my bag from the back. Good so far, just I got to keep this up.

"Bella I can explain." He stood up, his hands stuffed into his pockets as he looked at the ground.

"Explain what Edward? Did something happen?" I asked innocently with a fake worried expression, my eyes wide just as if I really was worried. His head snapped up and I could see the pain in his eyes. Well he hasn't felt pain just yet.

"Bella the phone call."

"Edward what are you talking about? What phone call?"

"The one you made with your cell phone. Just an hour ago." Hmm trying to be honest when caught. Will he be honest when I act bewildered.

"Edward I lost my phone last night. I must have dropped it somewhere or something because I haven't seen it since then. I don't know who would have called because it wasn't me."

"You lost it?" I nodded my head a little upset just for the effect. Now let's see if he'll truly be honest.

"What was this phone call about?" I began walking closer to him and I could tell his stance became tense.

"Oh it was nothing." Figures, when caught in the act the truth comes out. I just can't believe this.

"Oh well if you say so. Look I need to grab something I forgot in your car. Could I have the keys quick to grab it?" He handed them over distracted, thinking about something very deeply. I took the keys and made my way down to his car. A small smile made its way onto my face and I didn't stop it. The plan was going perfectly already. As I opened the door to his car, I bent down to act as if I was looking on the floor of his car. Once I was out of site, I began working on his key chain. I easily slipped off the one key he wouldn't need on there anymore. I slipped it into my pocket and climbed out of his car.

"Did you find it?"

"No must have left it in the house then." I began walking back to the house and we both made are way up to the bedroom. When we got in Edward slipped off to the bed and I went into the closet. I changed into a pair of shorts and a fitting tank top. I stepped out and Edward threw his gorgeous smirk my way.

"Where are you going like that?" He smiled and strode over to where I was. He placed his hands on my hips and brought my body closely to his. He softly kissed my lips and that's when I could feel my eyes begin to water. No I can't cry in front of him. He'll defiantly know something's up if I do.

"Just going to the dance room. I'll come back later." I softly kissed him back before pulling away and all but ran out of the room. When I reached the studio I slammed the door shut and clicked the lock into place. I leaned against the door and that's when the tears fell. Gawd, I have to get a better hold on my emotions. This may hurt like hell but I can't let him know that I know. If I do this won't work like I need it to. I shook my head, my bangs swaying before my eyes as I walked over to the stereo system. I placed some slow easy song on and just danced around. The tears didn't slow as I hoped but I didn't make any effort to stop. I just let them fall as I danced.

I stayed in the studio until I knew it would be late enough for him to be asleep. As I stepped closer and closer to the door, I couldn't help but glance into the wall of mirrors. Reflected back at me was a young, girl who looked torn over something. My eyes were bloodshot and red and my hair was all over the place. I just didn't look like the Bella I am, I looked like the old, weak girl and I resented even seeing that. I stepped out and walked towards my room, I slowly pushed the door open to be met with silence and darkness. I changed quickly and crawled into bed beside Edward. It was as if he sensed me being there and what he did next nearly cracked my facade. He pulled me against his chest and laid his head in the crook of my neck. His warm breath blowing and tickling my neck with each breath he breathed. I could feel my eyes water once more but I squeezed my eyes shut tightly forcing myself to stop. I laid there; waiting for each passing moment to hurry for I was waiting till sleep over took me. But it was as the sun was rising when sleep slowly fogged over my mind and my eyes dropped shut.

It felt like just moments later when I felt the body next to me move away but I was really 4 hours later. In just a mere half hour he would be gone and my plan could begin. All will be gone to school so no one would know what will be happening today. As his body shifted off the bed, I continued to keep up the facade that I was sleeping so I would not have to talk to him. I kept still and my eyes shut as he moved about the room getting ready for school.

When the noise stopped I heard his footsteps come around to my side of the bed. I felt his lips softly kiss my forehead before he leaned down to my ear.

"I really do love you, Bella. Don't forget that." I almost broke out crying right there as he whispered the last line. He was so full of it that it struck right to my heart. How could he even say such as thing and not see how torn I was right now. How could he not know that what he is doing will hurt me either sooner or later. Only he doesn't know that's its hurting me so much already, he doesn't know the pain I feel yet but he will soon. He will.

By the time everyone left the house it was 9. As soon as Alice left with Jasper, I sprung out of bed and ran to the closet. I quickly changed into my most remember able clothes. I pulled my red lace up corset on and laced it up tightly. Once I finished lacing it, I pulled on the black denim mini skirt. It was the outfit I wore one night in Blue Point. I walked into the bathroom and began working on my hair and make up making it look pretty hot. I spent 20 minutes tops on that and headed back into the closet. I pulled out a bunch of suitcases and began going through each shelf and rack in the closet, pulling each piece of clothes down and tossing it into the suitcases.

By the time I had every last piece of clothing packed, I carried the many suitcases down to the front door. I opened the door and placed them down on the porch to the side. I went back in and locked each and every door or window located on the main floor. I walked back upstairs and realized I only had an hour till they all get home. I should call Alice and Rose; let them know what they have to do for me. I first dialled Alice's number and she picked up quickly.

"Hey Bella. What's going on?"

"Alice I need you to do me a favour."

"Oh no you're not leaving again are you?" Her voice cracked and was laced with the hurt I knew she was probably feeling.

"No Alice I could never leave you again. I will never leave you again but I need you to do what I say okay?"

"Yeah anything Bella."

"Don't come home until I give you a call. I need you to keep Jasper out with you too. Make sure you guys do not answer any calls except from me, okay? Promise me you will do this."

"But why Bella? What's going on?"

"Don't ask. Just promise me you'll do this?"

"Yeah I promise but you have to explain everything when I get home."

"I promise I will. I have to go."

"Be careful Bella with what's going on. _Please._"

"I will." I hung up my phone call with Alice and began calling Rose next.

"Bella. Heyy."

"Hey Rose. Listen I need a favour."

"You aren't leaving right? Cause I don't know if I'll be able to "stay strong" if you leave again."

"No I'm not going anywhere. But you need to do this favour for me, please."

"Okay what's going on?"

"Okay this is what you have to do. Don't come home at all. Stay out until I call you and let you know what's happening. You have to keep Emmett busy too; he can't know that you're doing this favour for me. Last thing; do not answer any calls except from my own cell okay?" I heard her sigh in frustration and I could just imagine her running her hand through her hair.

"I'm not going to ask because I know you won't tell me but I hope you know what you're doing Bella."

"I do just promise me you'll do what I said."

"Yeah ill make it happen just you better explain this to me later."

"I will. Bye Rose." I hung up and made my way downstairs. I double checked all the locks and that's when I heard a car pulling up. Not just any car, a Volvo. As I glanced outside, there he was stepping out of his silver Volvo, making his way up the steps of the house. I went up to my room and headed to my study. It was the only room to overlook the front of the house and it just happened to have the balcony over the front door. I listened to the noise below and my heart felt like it was stabbed. Just hearing his voice sliced the wounds deeper.

I heard the movements of him searching his pockets for his key and then him cussing. He began to knock on the door, probably hoping to get my attention.

"Bella. Can you open the door? "Ha like I would ever do that. He kept calling my name and knocking on the door. That's when I stepped out on to the balcony and looked down on him. His bronze hair was shining in the sunlight and he looked so...no I can't think like that anymore.

"Looking for this Edward?" I called down to him while slightly swinging his key on my finger. He looked up and smiled but stopped when he saw his key in my hand.

"Yeah, can you come down and let me in?"

"I don't think I can do that."

"What are you talking about Bella?"

"Well you know how much I hate cheaters and yet you go and cheat on me." His body tensed and he looked up at me like a deer caught in headlights. "Such a shame really but yet cleaver. Have me fall in love with you, go to the same university and live in the same house. Yet cheating on me with some girl called L.

"You must have done this to all the other girls back in Forks. Dating them yet cheating on them, hoping they wouldn't find out but not actually caring if they did." I let out a bitter laugh and smiled bitterly down at him. "Yet I must have been your greatest challenge right, Edward? The one girl who didn't fall for your gorgeous looks, your killer smile and charm but yet you won in the end, didn't you?"

"Bella-"

"You fooled me; I fell in love with you Edward. But I won't be fooled anymore. No I _will_ not be fooled anymore, not by anyone and especially not by you."

"Let me explain."

"There's nothing to explain Edward. You cheated, I caught you and now you have to pay for what you did. Your stuff is all in the suitcases beside the chair over there." I pointed him over to where I placed them and I saw his eyes look over there to until they turned back to me. "It was fun while it lasted, but I'm happy it's over." I pushed myself away from the railing and began walking back inside.

"Bella come on. Don't say that. Let's talk about this. Bella come back." He kept yelling out different things but I only closed the doors and headed down to the main floor. I went to the stereo system, similar to the one in the studio, and began blasting music to block out any noise. They music was so loud, I couldn't hear him yelling anymore and as I looked out the window moments later I saw him walking away. I watched for a few moments until I knew it was safe.

He placed his suitcases in his car and drove off with one final-heartbreaking- look. When I knew his car was gone for sure, I turned the music off and called Rose.

"Bella is it good to come home?"

"Yeah you can come home now but still don't answer your phone to anyone."

"Oh hold on Bella, Edwards calling."

"NO!"

"What?"

"Don't answer his calls, just come straight home and make sure you take the back way into the house. Don't use the front door."

"Bella you just keep getting weirder but I'll do as you say. I'll be home in 10." She hung up and I then took my queue to call Alice.

"Oh hey Bella, can we come home now?"

"Yeah come home straight away and take the back way into the house. Do not use the front door."

"Sure Bella, oh shoot Edward's calling me, hold on a sec."

"Alice don't not answer his calls, don't answer any calls just come home now."

"Fine Bella, be home in 5." We hung up and I then placed my cell onto the living room table. I sank down onto the couch and stared off into space.

How could Edward do this to me? Was I really just a game to him or did I really mean something to him? No I couldn't have meant anything if he cheated so easily on me. God I have to stop thinking about this. But how can I stop when everything in my body is telling me of the hurt he was causing me.

* * *

**Hey everyone! So I know I know OMGGG EDWARD'S CHEATING!! Please do not send me angry reviews or what not because I do not want to hear that this is stupid and I can't believe this. I told everyone before they will not like what is going to happen in the sequel and yet you guys wanted it still. But I can promise you no matter what this story will always be an **_**EXB. **_

**Also I have created a new site which you can find on my profile. So visit it because I have some big news in my blog that many will need to read about my stories. **

**Please review and tell me what you think of the new turn to the story but do not be angry with me please. I appreciate to those who did review last chapter, but I was expecting a little more than 5 reviews, so everyone please do review. **

**Once again sorry for those who don't like how this is turning out but I assure you no matter what this is an _EXB_ story. **

**HaTeFuL LoViNg/3**


	5. Chapter 5

"Bella, were all here. Where are you?" Alice called out into the house. How will I even begin to explain this to them?

"I'm in the living room. Make sure you lock the door." They all piled into the room, Rose, Alice, Emmett and Jasper, looking at me like I was going to run. "I'm not running so just sit your asses down already." I huffed annoyed. They did as I said but cautiously still. "For Christ sake's I'm not some sacred dangerous animal. I won't bite, promise." I snapped and glared at them. They just continued to look at me the same way.

"Stop being a bitch and tell us what the hell is going on." Rose snapped back at me. Thank you for the emotion, finally.

"Edward's not allowed back into this house. He is no longer living here and has gone to stay somewhere else."

"What you mean?"

"Oh wait I'm sorry I chose to kick his ass to the curb. Son of a bitch was cheating on me." I stood up and went to the doorway. "Don't let him anywhere near this house, I swear." I turned around and let the tear slip. "Guess once a player, always a player...right?" My voice cracked on the last word. Now they knew I was crying. Just perfect. I have to get out of here. I walked away from the room and up stairs to my study. I closed the door behind me and locked it. I walked over to my balcony and stepped out. I slid to the floor and just sat there watching the sunset.

I really thought Edward was the one. The one I could love until the end of time. To spend all my years with, no worries about not being loved back. He made everything seem possible... he really did.

* * *

I woke the next morning, stiffly rising from my seat on the balcony. I must have fallen asleep outside. I walked swiftly into my study and left the room to my own. I quickly showered and changed into a skirt and some tank top. I grabbed my school bag, car keys and headed downstairs. They were all down there, looking at me expectantly.

"I'm heading to school. Anyone need a ride?" Rose and Alice rose, nodding their heads. "See you boys later." I called out and went into the garage. The girls hopped in after me and I could feel their stares on me. "What?" I mumbled as I started the car.

"Bella, what's going on?"

"He cheated. I thought he really loved me but I guess I was wrong." My voice cracked a few times and I had to bite my lip to hold back the tears.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure! I heard them together and I even called her number. He was with her! He played me and I fell for it."

"Shhhh, slow down. Let's just go to class right now and then we'll head to the salon and talk through this all." I nodded and parked the car. We got out and headed to our class. I jerked to a stop causing Rose and Alice to bump into me. "What?" Rose snapped, frustrated.

"We have this class with him." I whispered, frozen. Rose's face immediately softened as she grabbed my arm.

"We'll be right here for you babe. We're not going anywhere."

"Right. We'll stand by your side no matter what." Alice chimed in, as she began pulling me.

"Thanks." They nodded and smiled at me. We walked into class and a lot of people were already there. I spotted Angel, Dante and Edward. "Let's sit near the back." They nodded and we all walked to some seats in the last row at the top. I placed my bag down on the table and pulled my laptop out.

"Just ignore him Bella. You're doing great." Alice smiled as she took a seat beside me.

"Here comes Dante." Rose whispered and took the seat on my other side. I looked up to find him climbing the stairs up to our row. He smiled and stopped in front of my desk.

"Bella can we talk? Please." His voice was desperate, pleading for me to say yes. Rose leaned over and whispered, "Edward's watching you. Play your cards right." She leaned back and looked away but I knew she was still watching.

"Yeah. Pick me up tonight at my old house. Say about 9?" I spoke a bit louder than necessary but _he_ needed to hear. Rose nodded her head at me, meaning he was listening and watching me for sure. I smiled and looked up at Dante.

"Yeah sounds perfect. Thank Bella. I promise I won't do anything to hurt you again, especially with Edward."

"Oh you didn't hear?"

"Hear what?" He looked at me cautiously. I stood up and placed my hand on his chest. He looked shocked but went with it.

"Edward and I broke up. I'm officially single again so we won't have to worry about doing anything wrong." I winked and smiled at Dante. He looked shocked but smiled back to me.

"Good because I was worried about controlling myself around you to be honest." I barked out a laugh and smiled at him again.

"Nothing more to worry about. Here's my new number." I wrote my cell number onto his arm and sat back down. "See you tonight." He nodded and smiled before walking back to his row. I looked to the girls and smiled.

"Nicely played Bella."

"You'll have him foaming at the mouth with fury." Rose commented smiling like a proud parent. I laughed and turned my computer on. "Here he comes." She whispered darkly. My head snapped up again and this time it was Edward.

"Bella you cannot throw yourself on Dante like that." He growled mad.

"Hmmm is there someone speaking? Cause I swear I didn't have a boyfriend anymore due to the fact he was a lying man whore."

"Bella you're not going out with him tonight."

"And you're going to stop me?" I snapped, raising an eyebrow in question. He opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off. "That's what I thought. Now why don't you leave and go screw your girl L." I turned my attention to my computer screen, obviously dismissing him. He took the hint and left without another word. The class began just a moment later, thankfully.

"Bella....you are like the Ice Bitch of all time."

"You didn't even seem hurt even a little." Alice seconded, complimenting my cold attitude.

"It's what you got to do to show them who's wrong. Even if you're slowly dying inside." I whispered the last part and turned my attention to the professor, letting them know I was done with the subject.

* * *

Class passed easily without another incident. It was our only class for the day so we were able to go home after. As I passed Dante in the hall, he reminded me to be ready for 9. I nodded and smiled before leaving. Since it was still early in the day, we decided to go to the spa, just the three of us. As I sat getting my hair re-dyed with my pink streaks, I explained everything I learned about Edward to Rose and Alice.

"I still can't believe it Bella. He really seemed to love you." Rose called from my right where she was getting her hair cut.

"None of us even saw it coming." Alice seconded from my left.

"I didn't even see it coming myself. It just shows that he's really good at hiding things from us. I wonder what else he was hiding, to be honest. Well it doesn't matter anymore, he's out of my life. I have a date with Dante tonight and I'm going to have fun." I stated, more trying to convince myself than to convince them.

"Is it really a date date or just something to use as revenge?" Alice questioned softly, acting as if I was going to break down crying.

"I think it's a little bit of both. To be honest I missed Dante when I came back last time. It was so good seeing him again and knowing that he still cared. He was my first love. What's that thing everyone says about first love?" I questioned knowing they knew it.

"No one ever forgets their first love. First love is always a part of them." They mumbled in unison making me smile.

"That's it! So you see I still care for Dante and I think I could really have something special with him again."

"Where does the revenge come in?" Rose questioned, curious.

"Well the revenge is Edward will have to see me happy with someone else who isn't him. Isn't that revenge enough?" I asked innocently but I knew they saw through it.

"Smart girl. You're going to show him you moved on but you're not going to be overly jealous and touchy to Dante when Edward's around. You're really going to just be honest and let him-"

"-feel the pain of seeing you happy without him." Rose finished, smiling a little too happy. "Very, very smart Bella. Better than what I thought you were going to do."

"Won't take much work too. Edward's always been a jealous boy. Wanting everything he can't have." Alice clued in. We all looked to each other and smiled. It was perfect and we all knew it.

**There is a short sort of filler. I know it has been months since my last update and you guys have been dying for one. Well it is now summer for me so I should be able to write more often. I actually plan to try to finish this story by time schools rolls around again. I have been really busy lately as exams just ended and to be truthful I haven't had any inspiration. I just can't find the joy in writing this story anymore. But no worries I will finish and I will try to have another update soon. Thank you to all who are still with me and I hope you do review to let me know what you think. I'll try to have a chapter out soon.**

**HaTeFuL LoViNg/3**


End file.
